


The Planeswalker's Guide to Kharkassakh

by Cryptovex



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Custom plane, Custom set in a perpetual state of WIP, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptovex/pseuds/Cryptovex
Kudos: 1





	The Planeswalker's Guide to Kharkassakh

Kharkassakh once held a magnificent, sprawling civilization until it all came crashing down. Nobody's quite sure how it happened, or how long ago it was, other than 'well beyond living memory.' Any clues to its history are either tightly censored or reduced to ash.

In the rubble of the old world, a multipolar cold war has emerged. No single power can conquer the wastes, so they either strike uneasy alliances or make themselves necessary as middlemen.

More information about the world's flavor, mechanics, and card designs can be found **[here.](https://write.as/levelsinsearchofagame/tag:Kharkassakh)**

**The Weaver Circle**

A lawless land requires a firm hand and strict justice. The Weavers enforce stability in their domains - citizens can either be part of a harmonious tapestry, or be strung up as a warning to others. They only control a few isolated spots outside their main strongholds, and attrition is high. Still, their devotees are _intensely_ committed.

The Weaver Circle is in red/white/black, and their mechanical focus is Curses and punitive auras in general.

**The Artifex Citadel  
**

The Citadel was founded when Kharkassakh was in the middle stages of decline, with a mandate to preserve the heights of artifice and re-teach them - minus the tools and techniques that led to atrocity and collapse. The Citadel has seized on that clause to share almost nothing with outsiders, as they hoard more and more expertise in their own walls.

The Citadel is in blue/red/white, and their mechanical focus is on artifact/Artificer tribal, and the Manufacture keyword. _("Create a token that's a copy of an artifact token you control.")_

**The Delta Traders**

In the Delta, anything can be bought and sold, but you might not like the exchange rate. A maze of rivers and canals supports a thriving black and grey market, and a host of scrappers crack apart relics to extract any value within. The Weavers have issued plenty of condemnations, and the Citadel threatens to expel anyone caught buying or selling there, but enforcement always curiously fall short.

The Delta Traders are in black/green/blue, and their mechanical focus is on self-milling, resource conversion, and the Reclaim keyword. _("[Cost], Exile this card from your graveyard: Draw a card.")_

**The Highland Brewers**

_(Lore blurb coming soon)_

The Jungle Brewers are in green/blue/red, and their mechanical focus is on +1/+1 counter synergies and Potion tokens. _(Artifacts with "2, T, Sacrifice this artifact: Put a +1/+1 counter on target creature. Activate only as a sorcery.")_

**The Steppe Hermits**

The Steppe Hermits are in white/black/green, and their mechanical focus is on using and sacrificing Deserts, and broadly caring about lands in graveyards.


End file.
